


【L月/授翻】Blame怪罪

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: L怪罪自己。和那场雨，那些争斗，那些夜晚，还有夜神月。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 11





	【L月/授翻】Blame怪罪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TowardTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardTheStars/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249623) by [TowardTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardTheStars/pseuds/TowardTheStars). 



L在某种程度上怪罪他自己。  
作为世界上最伟大的侦探，他甚至不能接受这一不言而喻，毫不留情的命令，即一个侦探无论如何都不应该爱上头号嫌疑人。特别是这个头号嫌疑犯碰巧与20世纪最凶狠、最广为流传的凶杀案有关时。  
L也怪罪月。  
L从未料想过月会如此耀眼。有时候他害怕透过月那目若悬珠的眼看到他虹膜上那闪烁着的疯狂的、令人目眩神迷的智慧，亦或是他表现出自己的机敏时的美丽与优雅，即便是乏味的光线也会在月的周围弯曲折射，照亮他非凡的面容。  
月真的是光芒四射，L咒骂自己竟陷入如此不堪的境地。（外表与正义无关）  
L摔倒在地。  
他摔得太狠以至于头晕目眩，四肢战栗，当他意识到这个可怕的事实——他犯下了可怕的罪行，上帝保佑你的敌人，甚至于 _ **爱他**_ 。在奋力的喘息中空气逐渐从他的身体里抽离，他的双手发抖打颤，双眼紧闭，仿佛是为了防止被这个可怖的事实给击垮，这个让他窒息而语无伦次的事实，哦，上帝啊，为什么非是月不可，为什么非要是 _ **基拉**_ 不可……呢？  
L怪罪自己的智慧。  
如果他没有如此强的洞察力，他可能无知无识地快乐一阵子。他就不必去应付那些异样的、陌生的感情，这些感情阻碍了他身体系统正常运作，使他难以集中注意力。但他极具洞察力，又异常聪明，甚至于随着时间流逝他也无法拒绝这个事实，这种被诅咒的感情非但没有消失，反而在L固执的压抑下愈演愈烈。  
他的确是感知到了一些情绪，他很幸运，因为他有这样一个小小的理解基础。但令他沮丧的是，他并没有经历 _ **憎恨、厌恶、反感、嫌恶和敌意**_ 这些负面情绪。相反，他感到 ** _幸福、渴望、愉悦、欣喜、快乐，想要……爱。_**  
他鄙视自己，就这样让这么多情绪如巨浪一般吞没了他。他的理智本该在任何情感腐蚀他的头脑之前就阻止它们，但尽管他逻辑多么严谨，有多少深思熟虑的推理，他还是无法消除这些感情，只得发现自己愈发陷入这感情的漩涡而不可自拔。  
L怪罪基拉。  
如果不是因为他和他对坏人无情惩罚的需要，这两个聪明的头脑之间的战争就不会一触即发，L也就没必要卷入其中，暴露自己。L从未遇到过如此老练、如此狡猾的对手。如果基拉只是个典型的罪犯，那么L就很容易能够逮捕他并占据上风，噩梦开始之前就可以结束这一切。  
基拉也是个高明的 _ **骗子。**_  
L了解骗子，因为他自己就是其中之一。他了解他们是如何思考和操纵他人的，了解他们是如何把假象扭曲成可信的现实的。他还知道如何破除骗子的谎言，如何用冷酷无情的理性和铁石心肠的专业知识来揭露、戳穿谎言。  
尽管L尽全力想要揭开真相，基拉却还是毫发无损。他在与之周旋时步步为营，将更多的谎言编织成一个越来越复杂的网，慢慢缠绕在一起，他拼命地找寻其他方法来证明基拉的罪行并阻止命案。  
L也怪罪基拉使月堕落。、  
他明白月对那些谋杀负有直接责任，因为毫无疑问他就是那个把罪犯的名字巧妙地写进他一周前发现的那本可怕的黑色笔记里的人。  
不知出于何种原因，几个月来L都感觉被拷在自己身边的月不像是基拉。他的眼里没有那种伴随着死亡的空洞神色，甚至没有那种人类本质上的恶毒的控制欲。L只在那双眼里看到了无限的潜能和无尽的智慧。即使在他们打架时，L的化名从月愤怒的口中吐出，他们之间也没有什么真正的刻骨之仇——不像他偶然瞥到罪犯时表现出的那种不断涌现的疯狂和势不可挡的残忍，那样的憎恨。月的眼睛他属于自己，它们能承住怒火，也能保有因L有时牙尖嘴利的挖苦而带来的欢愉。  
除非它们现在不是月的眼睛了，而是基拉的，因为月将一只手犹豫不决地放在死亡笔记上时，发出了凄厉的惨叫，它穿透直升机的外壳，在痛苦、回忆和残酷的胜利的余韵中划破长夜。直到现在，那声尖叫还在L的耳中反复回响，这就是他所能听到的一切，他希望能找到些什么来替代它，因为在那声尖叫中，他的失败和损耗也在其中回荡。  
那一晚L失去了夜神月，这对他的伤害之大是他做梦也想象不到的。  
现在，他只希望他能回来。他想要一个不被基拉染指的月。他想要并肩调查，他甚至希望用手铐把俩人重新绑在一起，尽管这明显是侵犯隐私的行为。  
但是手铐和L敏锐的监视最终是徒劳无功，因为基拉回来了，在基拉创造的噩梦般的世界中已没有了月。  
L为此怪罪自己。  
L怪罪于死亡笔记。  
这是个特殊的物件：小巧而低调，但却能造成如此之多的死亡和毁灭。它延伸出诸多痛苦。也产生了危险的魅力：一个声音爬进心窝里的轻声诱哄着 _ **使用我，一切都会变得易如反掌，只需要一个名字，一个名字你就能掌握生死，就能带来公平正义，岂不美哉？这不就是你渴望的吗？**_  
L挣扎着拒绝了它的哄骗，但他能理解为何月会如此轻易地屈服。一个百无聊赖的天才少年，面前突现一个神奇的本子，这个本子让他改变了世界，挑战了自我，消除了无聊。  
他恨这个本子，他憎恨它所做的事，恨它所能做的事。他恨它对月的控制，恨月对它的顺从。他恨自己让月碰到了它，但在那震惊与劣势的时刻，他意识到时已经为时过晚。  
他真希望月从未发现那本笔记。这意味着要让月年复一年地穷极无聊，最终追随他父亲的脚步，但哪怕是用他一小部分的智慧去破案，L也会注意到他，也许，只是也许，他会让月成为他的伙伴；然后，也许，仅仅是也许，会发生更多的事，月不再是他的伙伴，而是他的伴侣，一个平等的人；然后也许，只是也许，一个能够与他共度余生的爱人。当然，这都只是猜测。没人能保证他们会相遇，但这种嘲弄的可能性仍然存在，并持续折磨着L。  
L怪罪那些针锋相对。  
手铐上冰冷的金属链错综复杂地缠绕在一起，在月和他之间创造了一条不可分割的纽带，他强迫两人在彼此的陪伴下度过了三个月。一开始很尴尬，当一个人和另一个人被一条五英尺的链条连接着时，他会有什么反应？他们的生活习惯有所冲突，月经常抱怨L的失眠、不健康的饮食和不寻常的怪癖。L会给他一个枕头或一块蛋糕，有时甚至会来上一拳，让他闭嘴。  
这三个月里，他们经常打架。拳脚相向和唇枪舌剑一样频繁。他们经常以身体上的疼痛和皮肤上的淤青结束一天的工作。这样的暴力关系是不健康的，L知道自己该像个成年人一样，不应发生这样幼稚的争执，但这并没有阻止L的下一拳。这种拳头与肉体对抗的感觉让人耳目一新，不像那些很少能产生刺激感的心理游戏。  
月也会同样回以猛烈的反击，于是他们战火不断。  
在打架的过程中，L有时会近距离地观察月，观察他凌乱的发、澄澈的眼和渗出汗珠的脸颊，并由此产生了一种以他的聪明才智都无法分辨的情感。  
直到现在，他才明白他是在体验爱的感觉。  
然而，为时已晚，因为他们的斗争已经结束了，锁链已经解开了。现在他们又开始了心理战，而L却忽略了身体上的相互作用。他担心自己还没有准备好参加基拉的游戏，因为他仍然渴望着那些增进二人关系的肢体接触。他希望通过拳头感受到月，更希望用爱抚的手和颤抖的唇来感受月。他不想留下淤伤使月的肌肤失去光泽，他只想给那具颤抖的身体留下点痕迹，那是L见过最聪明、最美妙的头脑。  
但基拉讨厌肢体接触，每当L主动接近时，他都会躲开，L次次空手而归，只得迫切地 _ **更快地思考、更努力地思考、更全面地思考。**_  
他担心自己做不到，有时候，深夜里，当世界上的所有人都陷入梦乡时，他会把颤抖的双手紧握成拳，把指甲深深地嵌进皮肤里，试着恢复知觉。有一段时间，心理战带来了些许满足和乐趣，但除了冰冷的满足感之外L什么都感觉不到，没有热血沸腾的感觉，也没有恰到好处的出拳时的兴奋和紧张。  
怀念暴力让他有点难过，但他认为这是他们关系中很重要的一部分。月永远不会屈服于L，即使这意味着L得对他大打出手，但更意味着L爱他。  
现在，没有那么多架可打，没有那没多淤伤要处理，没有那些由于无关问题产生的小冲突，只有基拉喜爱而让L生畏的生死游戏。  
所以，他怪罪那些针锋相对。  
L怪罪夜晚。  
夜晚就是黑暗降临的阴影世界，星星向沉睡的世界投下闪烁的光。L喜欢阴影。他们抚平了瑕疵，模糊了线条，用柔和、低沉的细语揭露着那些本来隐藏在光天化日之下的秘密。当眩目的阳光和不安的人们被压垮时，它们作为避难所而存在。  
L从未想过光会随他入夜，但他身边熟睡的男孩是个例外。  
他曾将月视为麻烦：不断打扰他深夜的沉思。然而，平稳的呼吸声和轻微的喘息却意外地成为了一种有助思考的方式，软化了有时在夜晚困扰他的尖刻的阴影。偶尔，L也会停下手头的工作，任由那平和的声音淹没自己，抚慰自己的心，缓解夜幕降临时的孤寂感。  
这些声音甚至能引他入睡，他发现自己慢慢合上了眼皮，将自己封闭在了真正的黑暗之中。黑暗让他害怕，因为这时他的心魔开始在眼前张牙舞爪，充满怀疑的狞笑和燃着疯狂的猩红色眼睛，用无数的尸体装饰着的破烂而血迹斑斑的祭坛，闪闪发光的刀枪插在大口喘息的肉体里，吊在绞索上的尸体，被他冤枉的无辜之人，被他释放的有罪之人。最糟的是，他在黑暗的角落里看到了扭曲的自己，一个被世界的残酷与他本可以避免的死亡所压弯了腰的人，在他无望的追求中充满了愤怒、痛苦与仇恨。在黑暗中，他能感受到那个L用冰冷的机械爪威胁着要代替他。  
L讨厌睡眠，但主要原因是他害怕自己的最后一道防线崩溃，他的心魔在他的噩梦中玩着邪恶的把戏。  
然而，月的呼吸声使他镇定，但他感到自己的肺部在收缩，双手在颤抖时，月平稳的呼吸渐渐将他带入一种平和的精神状态，有时甚至能进入睡眠状态。  
L不是唯一一个被心魔困扰的人，因为月时常会在醒来时气喘吁吁、战战兢兢。他的噩梦扰乱了黑暗，需要一段时间才能让呼吸稳定下来，让自己再度入睡。当他从噩梦中惊醒时，月不会和L说，只会转向床的另一边，恼火地扯着床单。月不喜欢表现出软弱，宁可要么忽视问题，要么把它埋在心里。L能理解，因为他也一样。  
有时候，月会伴随着一声尖叫而惊醒，他茫然而恐惧。第一次时L有些吃惊，他不知道该如何是好。月显然很痛苦，令L惊讶的是，这给他自己带来一种特殊的痛感，在胃部搅动着。月仍在不断喘息，片刻的犹豫之下，L迟疑地伸出了一只手，小心翼翼地放在月颤抖的肩上。在两人接触之时，月顿住了，但慢慢开始放松，似乎被这温暖给抚慰了。他们就一直保持这姿势，直到月的呼吸放缓，再一次入睡。挪开自己的手让L感到有些痛苦，因为他的手给月带来了平静，这种平静在他身上蔓延开来，暖化了黑暗。  
当这个夜晚再次被另一个更糟的噩梦击得粉碎时，L再次把手放在了月的肩上，但这一次月将自己的手覆了上去，轻轻地摩擦着对方的皮肤。刚开始，两只手在黑暗中紧握在一起，作为对抗噩梦和心魔的慰藉，但慢慢地，二人的行为变得大胆起来。当L醒来时很罕见地眼角带泪时，月转过身，轻轻地把他拉进了怀抱里。L惊地一愣，月便很快地收回了手臂。但是，L将月拉了回来，尽可能地靠近他，一只手抚上他柔软的头发。L的本意是表达感谢，但月却误以为这是一个邀请，凌乱地吻上了他的唇。这个行为过于大胆，L一时没有做出回应，月有些尴尬地撇开了脸。L随后掰过他的脸，小心、缓慢地贴上月柔软的唇。接下来的几个晚上，他们都会温柔地接吻并用颤抖的手探索着对方的身体，感受着构成身体的一沟一壑。  
他们从不会在第二天早上提起这些事，也没有做过超出接吻和抚摸之外的举动。当光与暗缠绕交合时，就让这些都留在夜晚，留在黑暗中。  
L从未经历过一个比身边没有月更糟糕的夜晚。他的心魔猖狂地讥笑，随着一束红光，疯狂在他的眼中闪烁。寂静压抑至极，夜晚黑暗而孤寂，L离开那张满是回忆的床开始四处游荡，希望能找到点什么助他摆脱这种丧失感。他只找到了瘦骨嶙峋的死神，他发出一声毫无幽默感的嗤笑：唯一的陪伴原来是死神呢。  
在那一刻他从未如此思念过月。  
L怪罪手铐。  
L一直过着一种相对孤独的生活，与芸芸众生隔绝开来。从他记事起，就通过像素屏幕和机械音来维持这种孤独，创造一个神秘的、难以接近的罩子来隐藏自己。  
使用匿名能保证他的安全，渡可以出面处理那些让L不舒服或者觉得没必要的情况。  
在孤独之时，L让自己免除人性的疏漏，不受不必要的情绪或思想的影响，这些情绪或思想可能会腐蚀他的头脑。  
他从不认为有必要增强自己的社交能力，也不觉得有必要和那些智商永远无法与自己匹敌的人交流。无人能有理由强迫他离开自己的领地进入一个未被驯服的荒蛮世界。  
这时候，月出现了，让他沉迷其中，兴致盎然。  
L刚开始一直通过模糊的监控视频与他保持距离，但L很想接近他，了解他。L把一切归咎于他对基拉的怀疑，这促使他更深入地研究月的内心。  
在大学里接近月是有风险的，但无论出于什么原因，L还是这么做了。他发现自己短短几周内的社交活动比过去三年还要多，他和月的每一句对话都驱散了他对与人交谈的厌恶。  
打网球、吃午饭、在校园里闲逛、聊天，这些都给L带来了前所未有的乐趣和挑战。他沉醉于能够与能充分理解自己想法的人交流，尽管对基拉的怀疑一直存在，但但他与月交谈时，紧迫感会稍微减弱些。  
月的聪明才智引起了他的兴趣，他邀请他进入特别调查小组，进一步地进行接触。月的分析推理展现出了非凡的能力，L渴望更了解他。  
然而，基拉的屠杀不断，L只得不断寻找阻止他的办法，于是他把月关了起来。  
L察觉到月已经适应了单独监禁，他心无旁骛地看着月的人格在一瞬间扭转。那一刻，其他人什么都没看出来，还在努力记录L推断出来的重要线索。  
一旦杀戮卷土重来，L就意识到了他所失去的，并承认了自己的失败。月内在的一部分已经改变了，这使基拉可以随意切换。基拉是否还在月的体内或者已经完全剥离了还存在争议，这L无法通过远程监控来弄清。  
手铐是在梦中出现的。  
极具可实践性，必不可少且非常个人主义地，L决定继续这个想法。渡做了一种特殊的手铐，可以加长长度，变相地转移了月的囚禁地点。  
手铐的长度使两人不得不共用同一张床，淋浴的时候由于手铐的原因不得不挤在一起。日常作息的细微差距就能挑起战火，而L，从没有冒险与其他人共度过超过一天的时间，还不得不学习如何和月交谈、和解，同时不断地追查基拉。  
这很有趣，但当L意识到危险时已经晚了。  
大量的接触，令人难以置信的人性和无休止的唇枪舌剑激发了另一种成瘾的兴趣。L并不想让基拉耍那些手段，这样他们才能继续对彼此的探索。  
手铐破坏了L的私人领地，摧毁了他精心布下的孤独的围墙。在匿名和屏幕背后已没有任何退路，渡也无法解决让他不适的情况。L不得不独自应对月，渐渐地，他从最初的厌恶和兴致盎然变为了对陪伴的满足。  
一起度过明媚的清晨，活力满满的下午，当他们并肩而立时寂静的夜晚向白日的时光妥协，他们之间的联系牢不可破，并随着每一次笑每一次争吵而不断加深。  
基拉消失的那一刻，只剩他和月两人。那段时间是L相对短暂的生命中所经历过的最快乐的时光。  
手铐把他们拷在一起，锁在一起，纠缠在一起。当渡解开的手铐掉落在地时，L内心掀起一阵因分离而引起的孤独感。  
一向受到保护的孤独现在变为了囚禁，而L一直嗤之以鼻的绝望的孤独感从骨子里窜了出来。当他试图恢复以前那种隐姓埋名的生活时，这份孤独也对他产生了恶劣的影响。因为月已经成为了他生活的一部分，听不到月在身边平稳的呼吸声，就像是将L身体里的一部分给移除了，所有与月相伴的快乐时光都离他远去。  
L现在才明白 _ **孤独**_ 是什么感觉，而坦诚他想要月回来的想法又让他羞愧不已。  
手铐让L习惯了一个月存在的世界，L只需转过头就可以看到一个与自己不相上下的对手，不再孤独。  
但这样的世界已经结束了，被一把银钥匙①给毁了，而L现在唯一的伙伴就是他笔记本电脑闪烁的灯光和他进入的每个房间时尾随的可怕阴影。  
L渴望月的存在，他不知道自己是否能停止这种念想。  
他极度希望如此，因为到那时候，孤独将再一次给他带来安慰，L就能将甩掉脑子里挥之不去的月，回到他熟悉的阴影和谜团之中。  
L怪罪钟声。  
开始时钟声在远处不断回荡。然后，L越是站在屋顶，那声音就越响，最后变得震耳欲聋，响彻云霄。钟声充斥着他的大脑，所有关于基拉和月的想法都在一个奇怪的问题下显得逊色：这钟声预示着婚礼，还是葬礼？  
他希望婚礼是为了庆祝举办的。他自己从未参加过任何婚礼，但他的想象中举办过一场。一位满怀希望、喜气洋洋的年轻新娘穿着闪闪发光的纯白礼服，缓缓走上圣坛，父亲的手鼓励性地搀着她的胳膊。到了终点，一个带着笑,衣冠楚楚的男人站在那里，他扬起下巴，心花怒放。这是个欢乐的日子，因为两个灵魂决定迈入婚姻生活，把信任和爱交于对方，直至死亡。  
有那么一会儿，L任由自己的思想对自己开这残忍的玩笑，他把月和自己想象成了新娘和新郎的样子。当然，月会看起来光彩照人，而L也会以一身简单的西装取代平时的装束，他觉得月肯定会喜欢他这么穿的。他想象着月优雅地走向他，脸上是真诚的笑，眼底流露出的是爱意。他想象着自己口中会吐出承诺信任与尊重的誓言，月也会如此。这种想法使他感到一丝慰藉，但很快就被冰冷的现实给浇灭了。这各想法本身就是荒谬的。他们之间永远不可能有足够的信任让两人如此亲密，更不可能有足够的爱来举办一场婚礼。只是一场空想：一个会带来痛苦的梦。  
然而，他还从未参加过婚礼，这让L有点难过。  
相反，L经常参加葬礼。无论是亲自出席还是隔着电子屏幕，L都见证过无数尸体与哀悼者。对于大多数的死亡，他都负有部分责任。  
现在，钟声在他的脑海里接二连三地回荡着，带有一种不祥的、悲凄的调子。就像那个婚礼一般，L看到了月。月，着一身黑衣，严肃而沉着，低头望着躺在血红色玫瑰装饰着的黑色床单上L的尸体。死去的L看起来面色安详，他的面容平静。月看着L的表情难以捉摸。L希望月能因此而背负一些悔恨和悲伤，而不是一味屈服于基拉的狂喜和幸灾乐祸。然而，L能从月身上读出的唯一情绪，不是悲喜，而是淹没了他的孤独，仿佛是这腐朽世界的全部重量一般，压弯了月的肩膀，直到此时月才意识到独自承受孤独是多么艰难。  
L不想让钟声代表葬礼，但他也很清楚，今天不是举行婚礼的好日子。想着这个，L脑子里回荡的钟声越来越大。伴着钟声，L能感受到死亡即将降临，他很确定自己命不久矣。基拉今天会杀了自己，他祝自己的继任者们好运，祝他们能打败唯一一个和自己一样的怪物。  
他觉得，自己此生过得不错。很孤独，没错，也很艰难，他导致了不少苦难和死亡。但他也拯救了善人，惩治了恶人，创造了一个比他命长的名号。他是希望得到公平正义的人们心中的灯塔。他已经经了最大努力，解决他遇到的所有案件——除了这一个——并且树立了一个希望被效仿的榜样。基拉最终会陨落的，但L会永存，那将是最终的胜利。  
他唯一的愿望就是能有人为他这个人而哀悼，不是为侦探这个身份。他并不想孤独地死去。他希望月不会残忍至此，让他在弥留之际甚至没有人来握住他的手或者捧住他的脸吧。他还有点小小的期待，在他吐出最后一口气的时候，月能抱着他，哪怕他的死亡是他所致。  
他的游思被身旁的动静打断了，他转过身看向同在屋顶的月。在一阵倾盆大雨中，他对他喊了些听不清的话语。  
真奇怪……他不知道什么时候就下起了雨，直到湿透的衣服紧贴着他瘦骨嶙峋的身体才感觉到。脸颊和头发一直有冷雨不断滴落下来。他站了多久了？不记得了。他忘记了时间，完全沉浸在自己的思绪里了。  
月看着L，等他有个回应。但他的声音被雨声盖住了，L慢慢把手拢在耳边，身体向月这边倾斜了一些。  
“你一个人在这做什么？”月又喊道，明显提高了音量。他的话终于穿透了雨声。  
 _ **月，我只想听听那钟声而不是你刺耳的喊叫。你问我，一个人？行吧，我唯一的朋友想让我死。虽然我爱你，但你仍是我的敌人，有些事只能独自完成。**_  
L甩开这些想法和随之而来的悲伤，反而露出嬉皮笑脸，把耳朵再一次朝向叹气的月。过了一会儿，月让步了，他走进雨中，朝着屋顶的L走去。头发紧紧地贴在脸上，衣服也湿得贴在身上。当他走到L身边时，又开口道。  
“你在这里做什么，龙崎？”  
 _ **倾听我的死亡。**_  
L盯着月看了一阵，那不是月，是基拉的眼睛。  
“哦，没什么重要的事。只是钟声……。”L眨了眨眼免得雨水滴进眼里。然后不由得打了个寒战，雨水渗进衣服里让他浑身冰凉。奇怪的是，这种不适感好像是属于另一个人的，一具遥远的身体和一种对他没有任何影响的感觉。  
“钟声？”  
“是的，今天的钟声格外得吵。”  
自从月触碰到死亡笔记之后，他就能听到这钟声了。只是一直没意识到罢了，因为月的那声尖叫充斥着他的大脑，放肆的思绪将它扭曲。  
他听到自己即将降临的死亡已经有一段时间了；脑子里的一片嘈杂让他更明确这一点了。  
“唔？我什么都没有听到。”  
 _ **你当然听不到，现在还不到你死的时候。不过，总会有那一天的。你忘记了，因为在你的幻想中你就像神一般。你忘记了你也会死，你是人，便会死。**_  
 _ **也许基拉只是你欺骗自己能够逃脱死亡的一种方式？假若你能操控生死，那么死亡又会如何操控你呢？**_  
 _ **死亡操控着所有人，月，你也不例外。**_  
“你听不见吗？一整天都响个不停，让我根本没办法不理会。是教堂的钟声吧，婚礼，还是葬礼呢？”月看着他，在他带上困惑的假面之前，他都面无表情。  
“你想说什么，龙崎？”  
 _ **你很清楚，月，别装模作样了。**_  
“走吧，别闹了。我们回屋里去吧。”月看上去很关心L。L只是悲伤地看着他。  
“抱歉。我说的话都是在胡扯。请千万不要相信”  
 _ **我感觉一切都毫无意义，我做的一切都没有意义。你是基拉，但是无人相信，事到如今我做的一切都是徒劳。承认你们赢了真的让人崩溃，但我的继任者们并没有这些多余的、痛苦的情感负担，你不会赢的。**_  
 _ **但是现在，要是有人相信我就好了。钟声这么响，当然，就当是你最后一次帮我。**_  
“说的也是，龙崎。”  
 _ **不，月……**_  
“你说的大部分都是在胡扯。”  
 _ **月……你不明白你在说什么。**_  
“如果每句话都要认真考虑，那就没完没了了。”  
 _ **你在说我们在一起的每一刻，我们说过的每一句话，每一次开怀大笑，每一次打架，每一次相视一笑都毫无意义。你在说我们的关系就是个笑话，你从未信任过我。在你眼里，我比那无谓的分神更甚。但我不得不这样。**_  
 _ **我对你的爱犹如剜心裂胆，在无尽的痛苦中将我粉身碎骨。我从不知道爱这样痛苦，尤其当我爱上的还是一个无情的骗子时。月，我接受你带给我的死亡。我甘心任由一个怪物四处游荡，唯一的期望是你过于聪明的头脑会腐蚀你自己，我的继任者能够阻止你疯狂的暴行。我要放弃这种残酷的爱了，而你所能做的就是给我一个承诺，即我的爱在某种程度上来说是正当的，也许有一刻，你可能也爱过我。**_  
 _ **但月不再说话了，月是唯一一个可能爱过我的人。不对，这是满嘴谎言，杀人如麻的基拉。**_  
 _ **也许这就是为什么你听不到钟声的原因，不是因为你的死期还很遥远，而是因为月已经死了，这具优雅的身体里只剩下一个扭曲的恶魔。**_  
“这一点我比任何人都清楚不过了。”  
 _ **你什么都不懂，基拉。**_  
“你说的没错，月君。不过这一点，我们还是彼此彼此吧。”L回答时眼神变得冷硬。他不是在对月说话，而是对只会憎恨和杀戮的基拉。尽管如此，他的脑中，还是闪过了一点小小的希望，月还没有完全消失，他还有一部分没有被吞噬，还可能被拯救。  
在内心深处，那一部分可能还关心着L。  
“嗯？这话什么意思？”月假装疑惑地歪着头。只有他的眼里流露出对L的话的疑惑，心里却飞快地算计着如何回击。  
L深吸了一口气。下个问题就会是L害怕知道而基拉不愿承认的。  
“月，”L开口。“从出生到现在，你说过一句真话吗？”  
 _ **你爱我吗，月君？我所指的不是用滑稽的爱心和玫瑰堆砌的爱情。我说的是更深刻的，即信任、真诚和利己。一种与孤独的天分抗争的爱。**_  
 _ **如果你诚实作答，那么我就知道那部分真实的夜神月仍然存在，因为虽然我们都不会说出真话，但至少我们的谎话很坦诚。**_  
 _ **我要你说实话，月，这样我就知道你的内心深处还有一部分，隐埋在傲慢之下，他看到了你的错误，乞求你不要杀我，因为我是唯一能抵御你孤独的庇护所。就如所有人一般，你也害怕孤独。**_  
 _ **拜托了，月，不要让你的一切都成为黑暗的牺牲品。**_  
月沉默了一会儿，显然还想争辩。他一开口。L的心就如冻结了一般，钟声也停止了机械的喧闹，一个更糟糕的声音充斥着他的大脑。  
“你在说什么啊，龙崎。虽然我偶尔的确会说谎。”  
 _ **哦，月，看来什么都不剩下了，是么？我知道你是个骗子，你也知道我是个骗子，一个骗子只会对另一个骗子诚实。你不需要躲在空洞的答案后面。我不想看到你拼命在世人面前维持的完美无缺的那一面。我们是怪物，月，在我们之间这不是个可耻的秘密。**_  
 _ **只有基拉才想保守这个秘密，因为一旦基拉被视为洪水猛兽，你摇摇欲坠的正义就会分崩离析，只能去应对那些被你剥夺的生命带来的罪恶感。**_  
“但是……世界上不会有人一辈子都没说过谎吧。”  
 _ **我们与世人不同，月。**_  
“人类并非是那么完美。任何人都会说谎的。”  
 _ **但是基拉，你早就不把自己视为人类了。你是在暗示你已经达到完美的程度了吗？还是你在暗示我，一个濒临死亡的人，并不完美？因为你说得对，我的确不完美。我幼稚、傲慢、恼人、好胜、会说谎、固执、自负、虚伪、会犯错。如果我很完美，我就永远都不会爱上你……因为你认为自己是完美的，超越了人类会犯的错误，所以你永不会完美。**_  
 _ **不幸的是，基拉，你是凡人，你的所有缺点我可以一一列出，它们将会造成你的失败。**_  
“但我一直很小心，不会说出伤害人的谎话，这就是我的回答。”  
 _ **骗子。**_  
L望着雨，他的眼里露出对这样一个美丽、鲜活的心灵的堕落而渗出的悲哀。然而，一切都太迟了。L不知道通过死亡笔记能剥夺基拉的力量，让他变回原样。雷姆没有提供任何帮助，调查组也拒绝接受月就是基拉的想法，就算他是，基拉也会毫不犹豫地杀了L。基拉赢了，这击垮了L，让他陨身糜骨，即使吃再多的糖也掩盖不住嘴里苦涩的味道。  
最糟的是，L职业生涯中的第一次失败不仅会导致他的死亡，也会让他失去唯一爱的人。  
他不知道哪个更伤人，但一切都太迟了。他现在只希望，最后的这点时间里，他能透露足够的信息帮助梅洛、马特和其他人继续追寻正义。  
“我就知道你会这么说。我们进去吧，浑身都湿透了。”  
月点点头，然后转过身去，走出这场滂沱大雨。L看着他渐行渐远的背影，一滴违背L意愿的泪从眼里滚落出来，挂上他的脸颊。他甩甩头，抬眼望着阴云密布的天空。雨水划过他的脸庞，洗掉了那滴眼泪，也洗净了他的身体。他的眼游移不定，希望能看见些什么，但他也不清楚是什么，于是只好沮丧地垂下头，转身追上月。  
L怪罪这场雨。  
他为即将要发生的事而怪罪它，因为除了接受他的失去之外，别无他法。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：①银钥匙，万军之耶和华说：“你们要将当纳的十分之一，全然送入仓库，使我家有粮，以此试试我，是否为你们敞开天上的窗户，倾福于你们，甚至无处可容。”（玛3:10）  
>  这把银钥匙能打开天上的窗户，使神降下无数福分，但要获得这把钥匙，唯一的条件，就是将当纳的十分之一，全然送入仓库（也即教会—神的家）才成。许多信徒失去了这把银钥匙，因为他们没有履行十分之一奉献给神，甚至从未奉献过。他们埋怨神不赐福给自己，当又没省察自己在奉献上有否忠心。神说我们可以以此试试他，这是他最特别的应许。


End file.
